cbeebiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Driver Dan's Story Train
'''Driver Dan's Story Train '''is a British children's series created and designed by Rebecca Elgar. It is no longer being shown by Sprout, ABC2 and CBeebies. Show Link In DRIVER DAN’S STORY TRAIN, a soft-spoken lion named Driver Dan (voiced by Peter Serafinowicz) drives a train that picks up passengers along the way to Story Corner, where they all settle in for Dan to read them a book. Dan’s colourful friends include Twinkle the bird, Precious the camel, Tallulah the elephant, and Hip and Hop, the brother-sister bunny duo. Characters * Driver Dan - An anthropormorphic lion that drives the train: has a tool (multipurpose and somewhat like Doctor Who's sonic screwdriver) that lets him repair any malfunctioning vehicles.Voiced by Peter Serafinowicz in the original UK version and Train frontman Patrick Monahan in the US dub. * Twinkle - A red flying bird that usually rides on the engine's funnel, or flies ahead as a spotter. It is usually twittering, and occasionally is found crowing. * Counting Sheep - 5 cubical bricks with pictures of sheep on, and on the upper surface a pattern of 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 dots in order of descending brick size. They can move and jump about, and stack themselves. Bleating * Hip and Hop - Two rabbits; Hip is mostly brown with some white and wears a blue backpack, Hop has the same pattern but with the colors exchanged and mirror-imaged and wears a red backpack. Voiced respectively by Maria Darling and Alex Kelly * Milly and Lily - Two slender paper cutout birds who are somewhat like flamingos. Voiced by Maria Darling. * Loopy - A dinosaur who wears glasses and is fond of jumping; his trampoline has wheels and folds to become his carriage. Voiced by Alex Kelly. * Precious - A one-humped camel with a decorated harness. Voiced by Maria Darling * Sweetie - A giant panda who is fond of nature and is quiet. Voiced by Maria Darling * Tallulah - An elephant who is always on a wheeled carriage, which is hitched directly to the Story Train. Voiced by Maria Darling * The Vrooms - Two egg-shaped vehicles, each with a bumper all round and one big wheel and two small wheels. They each have a detachable helicopter rotor to fly with. One episode (33. Puddle Muddle) shows each of them with a detachable bulldozer blade. One episode shows one of them with a detachable backhoe to dig a hole for a pond. They have a two-level carriage for themselves and their accessories. At least sometimes, their carriage has a crane to fit and remove their detachable accessories. engine noises by David Yapp and Mark Taylor, and motor horn noises * Bippity - A stylized blue humanoid robot. He has his own carriage which can be hitched to the Story Train. History on CBeebies The show joined CBeebies on 9 January 2010. However, it left the network on 8 March 2015.Category:Shows Category:CBeebies Category:CBeebies Topics Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Sprout Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2019 Category:2074 Category:2016 Category:2017